Cracks in Time
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: When Ron messes up their relationship, it sends her into the arms of someone she has suppressed her feelings for, for the longest time. Harry has been hidden from the Wizarding world and when he is stumbled upon, the walls he built up around himself will slowly start to crumble as more of his past is revealed. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hello everyone! So, I am writing this story, per request and I don't know exactly how it is going to turn out but I am testing the waters with this first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! I am also giving a shout out to Taxley233! I hope you enjoy as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story or Harry Potter**

 _Red hair and a hand-me-down robe_

 _You must be the Weasleys._

 **Prologue**

"I don't care, Ronald! I am tired and I don't have time for this!" Hermione scoffs at the seething red head and turns her back, heading for their shared bedroom.

"Hermione! Don't just blow this off! You can't just go getting drinks with another guy when you are supposed to be with me!" At his outburst, the brunette stops in her tracks, whirring around with all the pent up annoyance and anger over the last five months, circling around her like her own personal tornado.

"Me? ME?! You go out every night, sometimes not coming home until early the next morning, smelling of firewhiskey, and you turn this on me?! When you know nothing of why I even went?! You are an even bigger hypocrite than I thought." Ron's face turns a bright shade of red as his anger bowls over and he picks up a vase off of the fireplace mantle and throws it to break against the wall next to Hermione's head. He storms out of the house in a flurry of frustration and as soon as the door clicks closed behind him, Hermione lets out a sigh of relief. She repairs the vase, setting it back on the mantle. She turns away with a heavy sigh and walks to the bedroom and starts to get ready for bed as she thinks over everything that has happened lately.

It's been five months since the war has ended. A lot of lives were lost and a lot of blood was shed. After Harry destroyed Voldemort once and for all, all the pain and grief from the loss of loved ones and friends, overwhelmed him and Harry disappeared that night. No one has seen him since, let alone heard from him. Hermione, being his best friend, is obviously worried. She went out earlier tonight to meet someone to see if they had any information about where he might be. But of course, luck is not on her side right now.

Sighing heavily, Hermione finishes brushing her teeth and then heads to the the bed, curling up under the warm covers in the slightly chilly room. Looking to Ron's side of the bed, a few tears slip from her eyes and land on her pillow. There relationship has been strained lately. Only five months together and they are fighting like this.

 _Oh buggers, she feels like a total daft, idiot._ Putting her thoughts to rest for the night, she turns off the lamp next to her and closes her eyes, willing sleep to take over.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Hermione sighs and wipes away the bead of sweat from her forehead. It has been a very long day of work at the Ministry. Hermione works in the Department of Magical Creatures. She sorts her papers on her desk and picks up her bag, moving for the door. She pokes her head out and bids farewell to her assistant, Julia, before slipping back in the door and heading for the fireplace. Julia has been her assistant for several years but she is transferring to another department which means Hermione is going to have to start interviewing for a new assistant. That is something she is **_not_** looking forward too.

The brunette reaches into the pot next to the fireplace and grabs some floo powder before stepping into the fireplace and calling out her home address. Arriving in her living room with a slight stumble, she straightens up and dusts off her black pencil skirt and white button up blouse before setting down her bag next to the table in the middle of the room. She tosses her keys down on the glass top and slips off her shoes, leaving them next to the table as well.

Heading for the kitchen, she opens the stainless steel fridge door and grabs a cold bottle of water, taking a life giving sip. Once she relaxes a little from work, she notices a small sound coming from the bedroom. It sounds almost like a slight creaking noise. Hermione sets down the bottle on the counter and slowly walks toward her bedroom, pulling out her wand quietly from her bag. Inching toward her door, she listens closely for any more sounds and a quiet, feminine moan reaches her ears. Stopping just outside of the door, she listens and another, deep throated moan reaches her ears. Shaking just slightly, Hermione reaches for the door knob and opens her bedroom door as quietly as she can and as it swings open, a silent sob rakes her body. She grips her wand so tightly her knuckles turn white and she steels herself as much as she can with silent tears running down her cheeks.

Laying on the bed, tangled up in the sheets, Ronald is thrusting himself hard into the petite frame of Astoria Greengrass. They don't seem to notice her presence yet and the brunette stays silent for a good few minutes before raising her wand, pointing at the two tangled masses. She isn't going to say anything to him because she knows that if she tries, the red head will turn it around on her to some how make this her fault. She casts a silencing charm around the two on the bed, and then one around herself as she moves about their room, gathering her things. She stuffs everything she wants and needs in her extendable bag, going through the entire apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

She has made up her mind. There is no way that she was going back to _their_ house. She lets a few tears fall as she walks slowly through the rocky area her and Harry camped in when they were looking for the horcroaxes. She stares at the spot that they had set up the tent, remembering the dance they shared as they danced to the radio. She walks around for a few more minutes, hoping that by some stroke of luck, she would find Harry here. She decided to continue to search, going from place to place, every place she knew that they had gone to when they were searching. Hermione spends two days searching each place and finally on the third morning, she decides that she may not find him and heads to Grimmauld place.

Slowly and carefully Hermione sneaks into the house through one of the windows after the house revealed itself to her. She casts a spell to reveal anyone hidden in the house and it turns up clean so she carelessly climbs the stairs to the rooms above. Picking a room, Hermione throws her stuff haphaserdly around the room and rearranging all the stuff in the room to suit her. Her stomach growls as she finishes the room and then as another growl tears through her stomach, she heads back down to the kitchen and starts picking through the nonperishables and finds something small to settle her currently upset stomach.

About thirty minutes later, Hermione is just finishing up her food and taking the last sip of her drink when the lock of the front door clicks. Slowly, Hermione grabs her wand and creeps around the corner of the kitchen to peek into the hallway leading to the front door. A tall dark shadow is facing the door and seems to be locking it. Hermione slips into the hallway, her wand pointing at the back of the figure. Slowly, the shadow turns around and the wand slips out of her hand, her mouth dropping to the floor, and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione?"


End file.
